Tainted Love
by BlossomOnATree
Summary: Short story. Bobby writes a letter to Rogue telling her how he feels about her new attitude since she found out the cure is not permanent.my first xmen fic. Please Review


This is my first x-men fic.I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the x-men characters or the lyrics.

* * *

Dear Rogue,

Words cannot express what I am about to do. But first let me start out with telling you how much you mean to me. Rouge, Marie, You don't know hoe happy I was when you came back to be with me. I know you got the cure when for your own benefit. I was glad that you were finally happy.

Now let me get to the other part of my letter.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

Lately you've been acting very…I don't know, not like yourself. Ever since you got your powers back I feel like you're PMS-ing every day. You're always yelling at me for small things and telling me to leave you alone.

_The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

Its not that I liked you better when you were a human, its just that you were easier to live. Sometimes you make me feel like dog shit you stepped on with your shoe.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given_

Its not that I don't like being with you anymore, because I do…sometimes. You see, you're always claiming that I liked you better when we could screw around. That's not true! I told you I loved you before you got "cured".

_I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

Why can't you start believing me and stop telling me to go screw with Kitty? I told you, she's just a friend. I don't want anything to do with her. But when I try to tell you, you always say, "You're a guy Bobby, there's only one thing on your mind." Well, if that's the way you feel then maybe I should go with her.

_Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want IT any more from me_

I'm sick and tired of you always yelling at me for no stupid reason. I know that things haven't been easy for you since you got your powers back, but things haven't been easy for me either. May be it is best that we be "just friends"

_To make things right  
you need someone to hold you tight  
and you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

I think things will be easier for us. That way we both won't worry so much about each other. Don't take this the wrong way. I still love you. But like I said. Lately, it hasn't been very easy to love you.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love_

I hope that you will understand what I'm trying to tell you. I know you might get angry and upset, but enough is enough. One minute you act like you love me and the next your out to kill me or any other girl that you think I want to screw around with. Please promise me that we'll both get along no matter what happens. Also promise me that you'll stop playing mind games with my head. Sometimes I feel like your Professor Xavier trying to read and play with my mind.

_Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Tainted love, tainted love (x2)  
Touch me baby, tainted love (x2)  
Tainted love (x3)_

Anyways, I still love you no matter what and I wish you the best.

Love Always,

Bobby

Bobby looked at the letter in his hands. He read carefully in his mind over and over again. He got up and started to walk to the door. Just before he put his hand on the knob, the radio station he was listening to started to play Tainted Love again. 'I can do this' he thought,

_I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

"Bobby!" he heard Rouge shouting his name in the hallway. He looked at the letter in his hand again. 'Forget it! I love her and promised to never betray her' he thought. He quickly crumbled up the letter and turned it into a snowball. He quickly threw it away before Rogue yanked his door open.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Have you been with Kitty?" She asked.

_To make things right  
you need someone to hold you tight_

"No, I was catching up on some homework."

Rogue gave him an, 'I don't believe you' look.

_I love you though you hurt me so_

He quickly blew on his hands and made a rose made of ice appear before her. She slowly smirked and accepted it. Careful not to touch exposed skin, he gave her a warm hug, and whispered, "I love you" into her ear.


End file.
